For some gaming accessories lighting can be a important part of the experience of using the devices. Both cosmetic and functional lighting can be an integral part of any gaming device. The use of lighting can be enhanced if various systems and methods are used to control such lighting based on user context—for example, based on whether users are holding gaming devices or not, based on how close such devices are to users, and based on the motion of such devices when handled by users. To this end, it would be advantageous to provide various mechanisms for controlling lighting activation by taking into account user proximity and motion.